Five
by Ondageist13
Summary: I kissed you first so I won." "Hn. Maybe, but I still got second place." ONE-SHOT, seriously.


DISclaimer: I wish I had a genie. Then I could wish that I owned Naruto, and Masashi Kishimoto didn't.

* * *

Neji felt one small bump at his hip and turned to glare at his companion.

"Stop it," he hissed, "We are trying to be sneaky." Tenten rolled her eyes but moved back to give Neji more space. The two friends were trying to sneak out of Lee and Gai Sensei's annual Summer of Youth party with out being noticed by the enthusiastic green men. Tenten was closely following Neji as they crept over the roof towards the fire escape.

One might think that after three dark alleyways, four smoke covers and five roof tops, they would have escaped the radar of their team mate and sensei. Not so. From previous experiences, Neji had learned that if he didn't leave in complete silence, he would find himself caught in the first alleyway. If he didn't escape quickly enough, he would get caught after the second alley. If he didn't leave with Tenten, she would tell Gai and Lee that Neji was gone, and Neji would be captured before the third smoke cover.

So now on the fourth try, Neji thought he'd finally discovered the perfect way to escape the Summer of Youth parties. He took the last five steps to the fire escape and began to descend, and glanced up once to see if Tenten was following him.

This was a big mistake. He looked right up to see Tenten's ass climbing down after him. He gasped quietly as he felt his pants tighten around his crotch, and quickly turned his eyes back down to the ladder. Maybe bringing her was a bad idea. (He forgot that he was going to Tenten's apartment and therefore Tenten was automatically invited) He'd had a crush on Tenten for the last two years, and it was becoming difficult to be around his best friend without feeling the urge to stare through her clothes with Byakugan, or do something else equally inoppropriate.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked; she heard his gasp and thought the cause was pain. Neji cursed her exellent hearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought I heard footsteps." He replied, grimacing at his terrible excuse. Tenten didn't seem to notice.

"No, It's not them. They walk more- exhuberantly." She told him, "The only footsteps I hear besides our own are the footsteps of the mother carrying her three month old baby in the room; four windows across and five windows down and the walker of the old man going to get a drink on the first floor in the second room from the right." Neji was impressed.

"I am impressed." He said. Tenten laughed quietly.

"This is my floor. We can just slide over, it's the third window across." Tenten lept down, over Neji, landed on the ledge of the window closest to the ladder and made her way over to her balcony.

"You leave your balcony door open? In this part of town, four times out of five a burglar breaks into the rooms of innocent girls and attacks them."

"You just made that number up. I bet it's only happened one time in this part of town." Tenten opened the door to her apartment and held it open for Neji, "And besides, I can take on any burglar that can enter my apartment with the door unlocked." Neji saw the glint of two senbon holding her buns in place and didn't doubt her words.

"True..." He began, but Tenten cut him off.

"The people I have to worry about are the ones that can break into my apartment even with the locks on. If those people aren't deterred by my locking my door, why should it matter if my door is locked or not? They are going to get in anyway. Locking my door only takes up time that I could be spending doing something else. See, I hooked up all these trip wires in front of my balcony door so that if anyone that I don't want in my apartment tries to get in, they'll trip the trap." Tenten looked so pleased with her explaination that Neji didn't have the heart to tell her that hooking up a trip wire in front of the door took at least three times as much energy to set up than just locking the door.

"I see."

Tenten carefully shut the door behind them. "I think we've successfully escaped the Youthful Party. Now what do you want to do?"

_Jump you_ Neji thought _but that would be un-Huuga-like behavior, and might result in me getting disowned by my clan. Also, it could quite possibly ruin our friendship._ So he said "Hn" instead. The speed in which Tentern whipped out a deck of cards made Neji suspect that she had been anticipting this response. It made him feel predictable.

"Since you don''t know what you want to do, **_I_** shall decide for us. We will now play 'Speed', and I will kick your stuck-up Huuga ass." With a challenge worded like that, who could refuse? Neji smirked as she delt out the cards. There was absolutely NO WAY he was going to lose.

Four pile-slaps later, Neji was winning.

"Aw! I knew I was going to lose!" Tenten groaned, frowning at her remarkably large pile of cards. Neji smirked, but his heart wasn't really in it. Always winning was getting boring, and he suspect Tenten knew he was going to win. This made him feel more predictable... Tenten interupted his gloomy thoughts.

"Since I am losing, I decided we are going to play a different game, a game that I am seriously going to win. I am beginning to suspect that you suspect that you are always going to win. Not this time, Hot Stuff. This time, you are going _down. _And with those words, she leaned over and kissed him.

Neji sat in shock for approximately five seconds as Tenten sat grinning at him.

"Ha. I kissed you first. That means I won." Neji licked his lips, and quickly kissed her back.

"Hn. Maybe, but I still got second place."

"WHAT?! That's cheating!" Tenten exclaimed, "There are no places if we are the only ones here! There have to be at least three people for there to be a placing system!"

"You are right Tenten," Neji started. Tenten smiled triumph. But Neji wasn't done; "You are correct that there has to be more people here than just us for there to be a placing system, but it isn't just us. Currently there are _four_ people in this room."

"Huh?" Tenten squinted at Neji in confusion, "What are you talking ab... GAI SENSEI?? AND LEE??? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE??"

"You didn't believe that we'd have a party without you, did you?!" Gai yelled, so that all five floors of the apartment could hear him. Lee nodded so hard that Neji thought his head would bob off, "Of course not! When you left, we stopped the party, locked all the guests in the basement, and ran over to Young and Youthful Tenten's apartment to make sure you were okay!"

Neji felt one vein in his forehead pop out. "We are obviously..." for the second time that night, Tenten interrupted him.

"Not feeling well!" she said, "so what we need right now is some peace and quiet. Go let the guest out of the basement and continue the party. When Neji feels better, we will come back down to the party." Gai gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course, my Youthful Friends!" He boomed so that everyone within a three mile radius could hear him, "and Neji, I hope you feel better." His teeth sparkled at them, and he and Lee flung the door open, running out onto a beach that had suddenly grown in the middle of the hall. Waves crashed about them as they hugged, and Tenten closed the door on them. She rolled her eyes at Neji and went into the bathroom to wipe away the four puddles that had splashed into her apartment.

"So." She said turning back to Neji, "I still think that I..." She didn't finish her sentance because Neji was suddenly in front of her, his hands on her waist. Tenten gaped at him, trying to read his intentions in his silver eyes.

"Hn." he said, and kissed her five times. Tenten gasped, her hands burying themselves in his long, dark hair, but Neji pulled back. She whined in protest and Neji smirked.

"I won." He said. Tenten stared for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed.

"I. Don't. Think. So." She all but snarled advancing towards the taller boy.

"Oh, really. Should I be scared?" Neji asked, backing up until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Tenten pushed him over so that he was sitting on the bed and quickly straddled him so that he couldn't move.

"Yes."

* * *

FIRST FIC EVER! I hope you didn't hate it-

yeah, so it's raining in CALI right now, so I decided to go and write this story... It took me about two hours, eeps. Just incase you didn't notice, I counted from one up to five, seven times. (sorry, I know it should have been only five times, but please try to forgive me)

You're already half way done with the R&R- you've finished the first R, please, please, please do the second! I'll still love you if you don't though... 3

---If you do review, please be nice! It's my first fic after all... :-(

**~Usagi, Usagi, Usagi-san~**


End file.
